


he is pretty.

by fairymark



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Party, Post-Break Up, lumark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark
Summary: Yukhei and Mark the high school sweethearts meet again after years with the same love for each other.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 65





	he is pretty.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kun. Just leave me alone please." Yukhei threw the set of files on the desk as he loosened up his tie. 

Kun, the said male's loyal manager and best friend of many years, have been trying to persuade Yukhei into going to this new year's party. 

For someone who's so handsome, young and talented as Yukhei, he's too closed up, doesn't date anyone or let anyone close to him. 

"You are 24. When was the last time you went on a date? Or even just hung out with friends?" Kun asked, tone strict yet somehow gentle.

Yukhei rolled his eyes, "Does that even matter? I'm here to look after this company as it's heir and I only intend to do that." 

Kun sighed knowing that it's too hard to persuade Yukhei. He went near him, ignoring the glares of invisible daggers that Yukhei was practically shooting at him.

He placed a gentle grip on the taller's shoulder and spoke much more calmly this time. "Xuxi, I know you're heartbroken after that incident but, trust me, you need to move on. Life moves on. You'll find someone better..." he trailed off as he felt how tense Yukhei got under his touch.

"Even if you don't want someone else in your life, just find yourself again. We want the old Xuxi back. Please."

That seemed to have settled the deal for the taller male as he sighed deeply. A silent sign of agreement. 

[ 10 years ago ] 

Being the son of a wealthy business man restricted Wong Yukhei from exploring all the basic fun elements in life. He was always stuck in a cage. A golden cage. Regardless, it still limited his freedom.

Growing up in Hong Kong, he was exempt from talking to commoners, he was always asked to maintain discipline and class and he was being fully trained to take over his father's business once he retired. 

That's why, when his family suddenly had to move from Hong Kong to South Korea permanently due to his father's business relations, he felt like he was in a whole another world. 

He attended a new private school where he was allowed to do more than things he did while he got home schooled back home. It felt nice to be amongst other students and kids of his age. He felt like a normal human being and that thought excited him.

He despised being stuck between four walls, even if they had the most luxurious decors and the most expensive furniture. He just wanted to lead a normal life but he knew for a family born with golden spoons in their mouths for generations after generations, that's impossible. 

"He's Qian Kun. My PA's son. He's fluent in Korean, English, Mandarin and Cantonese so he can help you communicate during the first few months at school. You can ask him any help. He's here to help you."

Yukhei was told as he stood in front of another boy. He was handsome and classy looking. His posture was so straight that Yukhei could tell he was trained to be discipline just like him. 

Yukhei smiled gently, "Nice to meet you, Kun. I'm Yukhei. But for some reason I feel like you are going to be calling me Xuxi, my personal name, more."

Kun flashed an elegant smile, returning the handshake. His hands were just as warm as Yukhei had expected. "Nice to meet you, Xuxi. I feel like we're going to get along well." 

First week at school was a blur since Yukhei had so much fun. Being wealthy and to top it off being handsome sure got him a lot of attention, which he greatly enjoyed. Something he was deprived of back at home. Kun helped him to adjust perfectly well communicating his translations between teachers and other students and within days Yukhei became the most popular guy at school making every girl and some guys wanting to throw themselves at him and every guy wanted to be him. 

Yukhei and Kun walked to their next class with a mini crowd of Yukhei's fans trailing behind. They conversed mostly in Cantonese for the fun so people had no clue what they're talking about. Yukhei was discovering so many new sides of him that he wasn't aware of at high school such as a playful side and a flirty side. It made his heart swell in happiness. 

Kun just went along with all of Yukhei's antics, silently laughing at how easily pleased the boy was. It made him happy. He felt like Yukhei was practically his brother. 

Mr Park walked in and cleared his throat as he greeted the class. Everyone stood up and bowed to the teacher as he nodded his head in acknowledgement asking them to sit down.

"So today, we have a new student. He's a transfer student and he's new to Korea. Please be nice to him." The teacher announced as the class drowned in whispers and giggles at the news.

That got Yukhei's attention. He was so eager to see this new transfer student who is new to the country just like him. He tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, ignoring the look Kun gave him from besides. 

A small boy with big, bright eyes walked in. His face was cherry red, probably from all the attention. He slightly lifted his head to see the rest of the class but quickly duck his head down as if he had a second thought about it.

In a meek voice, he began introducing himself in an accented Korean, "Hello, everyone. My name is Mark Lee. I'm from Canada. My parents and I just recently moved to Korea. Please look after me well." 

The class clapped in tradition to welcome the new kid and Mr Park told Mark to take a seat on an empty chair as he continued to start the lesson.

Mark looked up to see an empty chair and walked over there silently to sit there. He took out his books and pens, opened his textbook and wrote the date. 

He sighed, relief flooding through him that no one paid attention to him anymore. 

But boy was he wrong. 

"Hey." A deep voice that came from besides him startled him. He looked on his side to see a boy, someone much more larger than him, staring down at him with a smile so bright it could blind the stars. 

"Hi." Mark said with a polite smile, face flushing immediately red. He wished the boy would just not give him attention any longer because his face felt so hot and he just wanted to be ignored. 

As if Yukhei read his mind, he returned his attention back to the class and Mark sighed quietly in relief yet again.

Cute. 

That's all Yukhei thought as other thoughts soon started to consume him instead. 

It had been two weeks and Mark and Yukhei never exchanged anything besides the casual "hi"s and "bye"s. 

It frustrated Yukhei so much. He's only used to people willingly wanting to talk to him. Even if he wasn't interested people would start conversations with him. They would talk for hours about crap just so they could spend some time with the Wong Yukhei. But Mark was so different. He had all the time to sit besides Yukhei but never made an attempt to talk to the taller male.

It frustrated and annoyed Yukhei so much because he wanted to befriend Mark. Since the day he walked into that classroom. His puppy dog eyes and soft voice had been occupying Yukhei's mind more than it should and it frustrated Yukhei so so much. 

"Maybe he's just shy." Kun tried reasoning as he took a bite from his sandwich. "Not everyone's loud and outgoing as you, Xuxi."

Yukhei rolled the apple on the table, his appetite suddenly gone. He wasn't convinced about it. He wanted to make the first move if Mark wouldn't. He didn't care about wounding his ego anymore. If Mark wasn't going to talk to him then he was going to make Mark talk to him. Determined, he took one big bite off his apple. 

But that day in class, Yukhei didn't have to make the first move. Much to Yukhei's relief, it was actually Mark who started the conversation first.

"Hey, Yukhei." Mark called softly, earning a surprised look from the said boy. Yukhei found it oddly endearing how his name rolled off the smaller boy's tongue.

He looked down to see confusion written all over Mark's face. His cute little nose was scrunched slightly in somewhat annoyance as his soft lips chewed on the end of the pencil. 

Mark looked so adorable and precious that Yukhei got an overwhelming urge to hug the smaller tightly. He couldn't understand why he was having such odd thoughts and decided to ignore them for the time being.

"Yes, do you need something?" Yukhei asked in his gentle voice accompanied by a soft smile and Mark only nodded cutely adding to Yukhei's burden.

"I don't get this problem. I've tried using the formula Mrs Kim told us to use but I just don't get it. It's messing my head. Please help me." The Canadian boy pushed his notebook and pencil towards the taller male. 

Yukhei stared at the wetness glistening around the tip of the pencil. Someone else's saliva should have disgusted him but for some reason he found Mark's so adorable. He didn't understand why he was being like this but he internally concluded that it was because he wanted to befriend Mark so much.

Yukhei solved the problem in no time and Mark's eyes widened with excitement. Yukhei felt his heart melting as the smaller boy tapped on his thigh excitedly. 

"Thank you so much, Yukhei! You're the best." Mark beamed as Yukhei just watched him with fondness. 

"Don't you think you should repay me for helping you?" He asked out of nowhere, catching Mark off guard. Mark stared at him blankly and then smiled.

"Of course! What do you want?"

Yukhei extended his hand towards Mark, "Be my friend. Forever." 

It took a minute for Mark to register what Yukhei had said and he giggled so adorably as he took hold of Yukhei's hand. 

"Forever." Mark mimicked Yukhei's last word as they shook hands. 

Yukhei didn't fail to take notice of how small the Candian's hand was compared to his and it made his heart skip a beat for reasons unknown.

[ Present ]

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Yukhei sighed as Kun turned off the engine of the car after parking it. 

"Xuxi. I told you. Just go in and let lose for one night. You deserve it. You don't need someone to be happy but at least do it for yourself." Kun spoke with that gentle tone of his that always convinced Yukhei and Yukhei himself knew it but couldn't say anything back.

Kun is his well wisher, best friend and brother even. Yukhei listens to Kun no matter what because he knows the older male always thinks on behalf of Yukhei's benefit. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, Yukhei got out of the car. Kun opened the window to hand him a golden envelope, which Yukhei deducted to be the invitation. He nodded at the taller with a smile and then drove off in no time. Yukhei was left with no other choice but to enter the luxury hotel that stood sky high in front of him. He looked at the golden envelope in his hand and clutched it tightly in his palm as he entered the building. 

Inside the building was just as luxurious as the outside if not more grant. All the socialites and business men were right there at the party. Yukhei could tell.

He huffed in somewhat annoyance as walked through the crowd. He had gotten sick of seeing the supposedly "high class" people. They all wore masks. They were nothing but venomous snakes with a golden skin on top as an illusion. He couldn't help but sigh at the fact that he's a part of it whether he likes it or not. 

He decided to distract himself with the alcohol arranged in trays on the table, which seemed to call him eagerly for a taste. So that's what Yukhei did. He downed raw shots, enjoying the harshness of the liquid hitting the back of his throat. Kun was right. He really needed this after all.

Yukhei wasn't aware of how many shots he had downed but it clearly wasn't enough to get him drunk. He still remained sober and it was starting to annoy him. But the alcohol did help him take his mind off of things for a while at least. 

He heard hassles of people and saw everyone rushing towards the balcony area of the hotel. He inspected his wrist to see the time reading 11:58 PM.

Of course, it's a new year party after all. He decided that although nothing would magically change in his life after the new year, he thought at least seeing the fireworks would help him relax. It could also remind him of a special someone but he didn't want to admit to it. 

He slowly walked over to where the crowd was and found a spot without a lot of people. He looked at the sky as unified countdowns soon filled his ears. 

"3.. 2.. 1... Happy New Year!" 

The crowd screamed in joy as fireworks decorated the dark sky. It was so beautiful and everything Yukhei imagined to see if not more pretty. It melted Yukhei's heart - he could feel the warmth of a body pressed against him. He imagined it as Mark. He so badly wanted to hold him right now. If only Mark was there with him.

Tears welled his eyes at the thought of Mark. Mark Lee whom he had loved so dearly. Mark Lee whom he gave his heart to. Mark Lee whom he made a promise to stay besides forever. Mark Lee who left him all alone for all these years. 

It hurt. It hurt so badly. He wanted to forget him. Forget every little memory of him and erase him out completely from his life but Yukhei couldn't. He truly loved Mark and still does. 

When Yukhei opened his eyes again, nothing on earth, heaven or hell could've prepared him for the sight he saw. He felt as if he was hallucinating. He felt as if he had somehow died and gone to heaven because there's just no way Mark Lee is standing right in front of him.

His cute mouth opened in shock, Mark stood there and stared back at Yukhei without batting an eye. His eyes blown wide and cheeks stained red just as how Yukhei always remembered him. Was this really happening? Was he really right in front of him?

"Y-Yukhei?" Mark was the first person to speak. It was barely a whisper but his voice had the same softness as Yukhei remembered. That voice reminded him why he made Mark call him Yukhei instead of Xuxi like his other friends. The way his name rolled of the smaller's tongue was just so entrancing to him. 

Yukhei couldn't move. It was as if he was anchored in the place with some chains tying him to the ground.

Tears welled Mark's eyes as he crashed against the taller male, clutching him into a tight embrace. "Yukhei I have missed you so much." Mark sobbed, his small frame shaking uncontrollably.

Yukhei was finally put out of his trance as he hugged back the shorter male. Hot tears streamed down his face as realisation hit him that he was really hugging the love of his life. At last. After all these years.

He had so many questions. So many. But those could wait. Right now he just wanted to hold Mark like there's no tomorrow. He wanted to hold Mark so tightly around him in case if this was just a dream and he would soon wake up from it. He held onto Mark like his life depended on him because it did.

Yukhei almost has no memory of what happened next but all he remembers is waking up next to Mark's tiny body wrapped around his torso in an unfamiliar place. 

They were both naked, the sheet barely covering their warm bodies. Mark's chest rose and fell peacefully and his heartbeat rhythm calmed Yukhei so much. A flash of memories of last night came rushing into his memory and he smiled somewhat bitterly.

He had missed his dear lover so much for so long and he couldn't remember most of the night's events thanks to the stupid alcohol in his system that had decided to kick in it's effects late. At the wrong time. But at least it wasn't a dream and Mark was still there. 

Yukhei watched Mark sleeping so beautifully. He wanted to capture every second and every moment with him. He wanted to feel every touch and every breath. Nothing would make up for the time they spent apart. So he had decided to use all of his senses on registering the boy that slept before him. 

A vibration of his phone pulled Yukhei out of the trance as he watched Mark, and checked the display of his phone reluctantly. 

A message from Kun.

Yukhei opened the message and there was a long paragraph. Which was unlikely of Kun's character as he usually called or texted in short formats. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever storm that's about to come, Yukhei began to read the text message. 

"Xuxi, don't panic or get surprised but I know what must have happened at the party. I'm sorry for explaining this so late but the reason why Mark left you was because of your father. He found out about your relationship with him back when you guys were at high school and threatened to kill his family so Mark's parents had to move to New York. I felt so guilty for keeping this from you and I was keeping tabs on Mark to know that he was doing well all this while. I learnt that he will be coming back to Korea for a business matter and I hooked him up with an invite to the party without his knowledge. I knew you guys would somehow find each other. You have every right to be mad at me but please remember that I always love you."

Yukhei finished reading the text, eyes reddening with anger and tears threatening to spill out due to the betrayal he felt. He couldn't believe that his father would go to an extent such as threatening to kill the love of his life. He felt sick to his stomach. 

A small whimper was heard from besides him, immediately distracting Yukhei from the mix of emotions he was feeling.

Mark stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to meet the taller male's worried face.

"Yukhei.." Mark trailed off, voice hoarse and rough. It still sounded so heavenly to Yukhei. He loved every little thing about Mark and Mark loved him back the same. 

"Shh baby. I'm right here." He reassured Mark as he drew aimless patterns on the smaller male's bare back. Mark caved into the touch and sighed in content. 

"How much I've missed your touch." He melted into the taller's arms instantly and Yukhei stopped himself from cooing at Mark.

"I've missed you too baby. Remember our promise to each other." He said and Mark looked up at him, slowly flashing that bright smile of his. 

Yukhei felt like if he had wings he could fly. He missed seeing Mark's smile so much that it physically hurt him to finally be able to witness it.

Mark was really with him. He had to keep chanting it like a mantra to make himself believe that truth. 

"Forever." Mark murmured as he intertwined his fingers with Yukhei's big hand and Yukhei stared at their hands, heart blossoming with fondness.

He pressed a soft kiss onto the crown of Mark's head, inhaling the soft scent of his hair. 

"Forever."


End file.
